


Counting the Stars

by SugarySpice



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Other, Rating May Change, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarySpice/pseuds/SugarySpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is a teenager when he first meets his Vulcan neighbor, Spock . Spock has moved from Vulcan to Iowa after an agreement between Sarek and Amanda . Jim thinks Spock is odd, and Spock finds Jim to be unruly.<br/>As the years go by, they find themselves growing closer, and the years are becoming more and more eventful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website. Woopie! I apologize for this chapter being kind of short, this is kind of a set up of plot. I promise the chapters will be longer from here on out~.

Jim was at the park.

Well, correction; He had skipped _school_ to go to the park.

What could he say? It was too damn nice of a day to be cooped up in school. He had already spent a night hacking the system so it would say that he was present in all of his classes; no one would ever take attendance anyway. So he was all set in that department.

As for the work, he had that covered. He had already completed most of the assignments needed in most of his classes that day.

When he had gained consciousness that morning, the birds chirping their obnoxiously happy song, (Frank snoring soundly downstairs, in a drunken stupor from last night’s downing of alcoholic beverage), the sun glaring brightly through the window, and the sky as bright blue as his _gorgeous_ eyes, his mind was pretty much made up. That day was an outdoors day.

 

And once James Tiberius Kirk set his mind on something, it was hard to talk him _out_ of it.

He was just… _stubborn_ like that.

He remembered Uhura once making a comment about how fucking annoying that quality was –or something like that. She had stated it _could_ be a good quality, if it were given to the right person. Apparently, Jim wasn’t one of those people.

…..

Damn, was that insulting.

In Jim’s defense, he could be one of those people; it’s just that Uhura wasn’t looking hard enough. Or, she wasn’t looking at all. Jim found that it was that way with a lot of his peers and family members.

They just didn’t see it. They almost never did.

 _But enough of that._ Jim chides himself. He really shouldn’t be in a sulky mood, it _was_ a pretty nice day, and he intended on enjoying it.

As he walked onto the park property, he took it all in. The sun, the birds, the little toddlers screaming with delight. He lifted his slightly freckled face up towards the warmth of the sun, soaking it into his skin.  The young man let out a contented sigh; he wished it could be this nice and _warm_ all the time. But he knew better; such things would never come true, especially if he were involved. Wishing was for fools and fucking fairytales. 

He cracked open his eyes, electric blue slits squinting as he spotted a bench nearby, on the edge of the property. It was surrounded by trees and bushes with blooming flowers, and seemed to be the perfect place to just sit down and think. Or whatever the hell he plans to do once he actually gets there. With that, his long legs set him off on a regular paced walk, steps falling softly on the sidewalk; boots making soft scuffing noises on the path paved in the middle of the grass. The bench got closer and closer into view until he had arrived in front of it, and he sat down, back hitting the top part with a soft _thud._

So now that he’s here, what drove him to go to the park?

You know, besides the fact that it had been a perfect day?

He leaned forward until his elbows were touching his knees, golden caramel bangs flopping over his eyes and hiding the blue from the world, as he pondered this. Truthfully, besides the fact that he _hated_ school (to hell with that shit-he was too smart for it anyway), that wasn’t the main reason. Something in him had wanted him to go and be…. _free_ for a few hours, and he had obeyed.

He was _really_ sick of being cooped up in that old farm-house, with Frank always screaming at him to do all of the house-work and Winona always off planet. He knew it was her job, but ever since he was old enough to realize something was amiss, it seemed like she’d basically abandoned him with _Frank_. And Jim wasn’t sure how much of this shit he could take…

 

His thoughts were interrupted abruptly by a bubbly laugh coming from his right, a few feet away. The voice sounded familiar. It was a girl, someone he knew from his school…

The laughing continued, getting louder as the person it belonged to drew near his perch. Finally, he placed it, memory clicking into place.

It was Gaila.

The green chick that he was involved with last summer.

Well, he really shouldn’t think of her that way. It came off as rude and malicious the second it crossed his mind.

So, the _Orion girl_ he was involved with last summer.

Yeah, that was better.

Jim had liked Gaila. Really, he had. She was wild and a hell of a lot of fun to hang out with. Not to mention she was as hot as Vulcan’s climate.  They had started out as friends after Uhura introduced her to him and the others.

Things progressed from there. They eventually became a couple. Well, almost a couple.

Okay fine, it was more like a Friends With Benefits thing, except Jim didn’t get any. He came close multiple times, but the damn girl was a tease.

Anyway, things were going pretty well, until one night during one of those times Jim almost got some, Gaila had said something unexpected.

_“I think I love you.”_

_“….That’s so weird.”_

Needless to say, after that response Jim and Gaila decided to stick to being just friends.

Anyway, Jim lifted his head as she passed by, giving her a small salute as greeting. Gaila smiled and waved back at him, then passed by. Huh. Jim guessed she didn’t want to talk today.

That was fine.

 

As time passed by, more people filtered through the park, as Jim sat and thought. There were deep thoughts, and some random thoughts that went through his head. But damn, it was nice to have some alone time to just _think._ If he told anyone else that, they wouldn’t believe it.

Jim had a reputation that he’s been trying to keep up. Why would he want to keep it up? He didn’t know. He just wanted to make a name for himself. The way Jim acted usually made people believe that he was a huge cocky idiot, who cared about nothing but himself. The funny thing was, Jim was actually pretty smart. Egotistical, but smart nonetheless. How else would he be able to hack into even _StarFleet’s_  database? But that was a story for another day.

Eventually, the sun was low in the sky when Jim finally realized how late it was. Swearing under his breath, he stood quickly, and rushed back the way he came, leaving the mothers and the happy children behind him.  He speed-walked with his hands in his jean pockets, head held down as if he was inspecting the dusty Iowan ground. As the old farm house he lived in came closer and closer into view, he found himself nearly drowning in dread. He had the feeling that Frank noticed his absence in the house. He wasn’t very religious, but at that moment he prayed that his Uncle hadn’t; he absolutely couldn’t put up with Frank’s bullshit tonight.

On that note, Jim finally approached the door, slowing to a stop in front of it instead of just entering like a normal person. The young Kirk steeled himself before opening the door as slowly and carefully as he could, determined to be as silent as the calm wind blowing through the grass fields on a calm day. Of course, to his dismay, the door creaked loudly as he pushed it open, and he froze, whispering an irritated “ _Are you_ _Fucking kidding me?_ ”. His eyes stared into the dark nothingness that was the house, as the lights were off and it was now completely dark outside.

Nothing happened.

Everything was as still and silent as before.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he shut the door quickly as his eyes adjusted to the dark around him. Kirk then proceeded to rush across the house, entering the kitchen as a voice spoke up.

“Where the hell were you?” The gravelly voice asked.

 _Great, just my luck._ Jim thought apprehensively. Why did _he_ have to deal with this 24/7?  For perhaps the ten-millionth time, Jim wished his brother Sam hadn’t ran away; then they could bare it together.

“I was at the park after I came from school.” Jim answered, only partially lying.  He had been to the park, and that’s where he was for…..however long he was there. He probably should have kept track of the time. _Goddammit_. Jim finally saw Frank’s face in the dark, and –big surprise there –it was _not_ happy.

Frank looked as if he were about to call Jim on his bullshit, and ask him why he cut school _again_ , but he didn’t. Well, that was unexpected. Finally, after a moment on tense silent from both parties, he spoke again.

“What took you so damn long to get here? I could have sworn I told you to be here at a certain time.” Frank said in his harsh voice, not quite yelling but not quiet either.

“I lost track of time Frank. I didn’t disobey your rule on purpose this time.“ He added, just really wanting to get up to his room.  Jim probably should be happy that Frank didn’t seem as angry as he usually was, which really a plus was. But he found himself becoming irritated as the seconds flew by.

Frank stayed silent for a few more minutes while Jim stood there, watching him carefully.  Frank never said anything else, so Jim took that as an opening for him to go up to his room. Slowly turning on his heel, he carefully and quickly found his way around the old furniture in the house, mounting the stairs. Frank’s voice sounded below him when he reached the top.

“And Jimmy? Tomorrow I need you to actually show up here on the time that I told you to, dammit. “

Jim waited for an explanation, but of course, none came.

 


End file.
